


In your warmth（羊铁）

by krbyskousuke



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke
Summary: “刘扬扬也不回嘴，只那么静静地看着肖德俊。”
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 18





	In your warmth（羊铁）

**Author's Note:**

> 是xql无脑pwp但是没有penetration  
> 就真的很意识流纯属满足我个人hentai癖好的神经病产物orz

肖德俊交了个小他一岁的男朋友，面相可可爱爱，在那场联谊前邂逅时往肖德俊面前一蹦跶，帽子随着被晚风隆起的hoodie布料上下晃悠，满身的活力少年气直接把肖德俊的心也给晃悠飞了。

理想type这种东西是真不能算数啊。黄冠亨回想着肖德俊也就小半年前还拉着他一脸认真大讲择偶标准的情景叹了口气。

小对象刘扬扬这名字取得挺乖，可黏黏糊糊缠着肖德俊腻歪那劲儿反而一点也不像乖巧温顺的“羊羊”。不管看电视还是晚上睡觉都要被他抱泰迪熊似地紧紧圈在怀里，还要时不时上手挠两下头毛扯两下衣领，肖德俊都忍不住在心里怀疑起这小羊其实是投胎投成猴专给他抓虱子来了。后来肖德俊打消这个想法的原因是某次跟黄冠亨吐槽这事儿，黄冠亨嗯嗯啊啊机器人点头嘴角却上扬得越来越离谱，肖德俊讲完口干舌燥正打算舀口汤就抓着勺子动作静止：我擦，这么一想我自己不也一样是猴了，还是长虱子的那个。

之后同事间就传遍了黄冠亨那天在食堂众目睽睽下笑得打了十几个高音连环嗝的光荣事迹。

然而即便刘扬扬再能腻歪，黄冠亨看他俩怎么也不像热恋小情侣，倒是像高中时代坐前面三四排同桌前一秒能为口零食吵得不可开交下一秒就能岁月静好互抄作业的哥们。肖德俊不觉得这样有什么问题，他对刘扬扬毫无年上架子这点更是没问题，谈对象还讲究那些实在无聊得很——肖德俊这么对自己催着眠，直到他逐渐体会到明明多经历一年人生却连心眼都玩不过年下臭弟弟的美妙滋味。

刘扬扬边噼噼啪啪摁着游戏机边说你干嘛要那么敏感，我不过看穿你偷偷用我存档玩你就炸毛。肖德俊红着耳根登时就蹦出一串连珠炮，说我哪里敏感了再说我只是想check你战绩会多烂而已，你那破角色我才不稀罕嘞。

刘扬扬听罢抬起头故作委屈相：可你就是哪里都敏感嘛。说完还邪邪地吐舌wink了一下，结果下一秒就赶紧放下游戏机把恼羞成怒的肖德俊圈进怀里连撒娇带哄，一脸人畜无害仿佛刚才开过的黄腔全是肖德俊的幻觉。肖德俊几次三番甚至气得分居都到了嘴边，又给刘扬扬哄得心服口服硬生生咽回肚里。

肖德俊头疼得很，但同样没辙得很。这就导致了某人越来越肆无忌惮，导致了这天肖德俊加完班回来打算冲个澡休息，哪知正好撞上某人就是性欲非常上头非常想sex，考虑都不带考虑直接趁肖德俊脱光了要进去洗的时候一把从背后把他抱住，扬扬jr贴在他身后又硬又烫。

肖德俊不是不喜欢做爱，他自诩对于欲望还是态度很实在一人，只不过肖德俊对于困觉的态度向来更加实在，人挡杀人佛挡杀佛更别说做爱这种反过来消耗体力的麻烦事。

“你滚去自己解决啊，明知道我累了还要拉我下水……”

“嗯，我知道你加到现在好累，可是我也受不了了真的好想跟你做……所以就让我只是这样做嘛，我绝对不真的走后面。”

话音未毕硬邦邦的玩意儿就已经探进肖德俊大腿根的缝隙。肖德俊惊得身子瑟缩了一下，同时也确信了刘扬扬不是羊而是猴这件事毋庸置疑。一脸嫌弃刚准备挣脱开，耳边就被溢着不变的奶味又覆了一层声音主人特有的磨砂质感的低音吹了口气：“拜托……真的马上就好了。”

刘扬扬说得很对，肖德俊是哪里都敏感，耳朵尤其非常敏感。肖德俊承认自己有被这吹气加低音的double attack击中，但脑子坚强地维持了清醒。

“闭嘴啊你怎么可能马上就好，我……唔……”

胳膊不知不觉被大力箍住动弹不得，并且那玩意儿已经开始在腿缝间来回抽插了，更糟糕的是自己的东西在这之中被间接地蹭来蹭去也有了感觉。肖德俊偏过头咬紧嘴唇，努力想要无视那要命的酥麻感和耳边刘扬扬不绝的湿热喘息。

一番折腾刘扬扬咬着牙哼哼两声终于在肖德俊腿缝里射了，射得还不少。实际上肖德俊从进门撞见刘扬扬那不寻常的眼神就意识到他俩确实有段时间没做爱，自己因为上班太忙没空想那些倒也没多大影响，刘扬扬这种无时无刻不精力充沛的人形小马达估计憋得挺辛苦。一码归一码我怎么又这么轻易放任他乱来了呢，肖德俊回过神来又企图赶紧挣脱，顺便不忘强行挽回颜面匆匆嘴了刘扬扬两句：“哎哟，你还真的就这样搞完啦，有够逊。”

“哦？”刘扬扬完全不给肖德俊逃出的机会，胳膊箍他箍得更紧手甚至不老实地摸上他的胸膛，眼睛向下瞥，“肖德俊你倒是一副不想要的样子，小德俊好像不是那么不想要哎？”

肖德俊这台还没撑起来就被刘扬扬拆了个粉身碎骨，小德俊早就精神地翘得老高不说，自己还被直呼了全名。肖德俊一被刘扬扬直呼全名就会像上学时被老师发现做了错事一样狂涌上心虚，羞得脸瞬间烧到脖子。肖德俊觉得他再怎么不在意年龄差这也不是在年下男身上应该发生的事，因为这意味着他又被刘扬扬牵着走了——并且他也的确有在在意了。

唉，真他妈烦人。

肖德俊在心里骂完忍不住看向自己一团糟的两腿之间，然后再次偏过头逃避现实，可他的本能完全抗拒不了刘扬扬一直向下游移的手，一边小声哼唧一边又小心翼翼地偷瞄刘扬扬越来越大胆的动作。

“呜……你……”

“我怎样？”

刘扬扬一把握住肖德俊颤颤巍巍冒着汁液的小伙计，没得到肖德俊的回答就开始上下套弄。肖德俊体温急剧上升， 脖子到整个肩都泛着酒醉似的潮红，舒服得勾住刘扬扬的脖子细声糯气地喘，喘了半天才挤出一句话。

“你，你快一点……”

刘扬扬满意地把下巴尖抵在肖德俊肩头，挑起眼看着肖德俊的东西被自己伺候得越流越多的情景，指腹轻点前端的黏液拉出银丝，笑着问：“嗯？想要我快点什么？”说着又亲亲肖德俊发烫的脖颈，“想要我手这里快点……还是想要更多呢？”

肖德俊头昏脑胀，整个人像块热汤里被煮得软塌塌的绢豆腐，眼看就要化在刘扬扬身上。肖德俊发现耳边的呼吸越发紊乱，于是微微扬起嘴角心想这小子果然不会这么简单就发泄完，马上就重新来感觉了。然而肖德俊也根本没了再嘴他的力气，始终咬着下唇嗯嗯嘤嘤发不出声，好不容易张开口却讲不出一句成句，只有软绵绵的呻吟。

“嗯嗯……呜……呜！”

肖德俊的身体一瞬间失了重向前趴去，粘稠的白浊喷溅到玻璃门上。刘扬扬迅速拉回肖德俊的身体怕他摔倒，却被肖德俊掰过脑袋伸出舌头主动吻住，吻得他一愣一愣。

“……笨蛋。”

清澈得不像刚刚经历一次释放的双眼只瞧了他一秒便随着话音一同垂下。刘扬扬也不回嘴，只那么静静地看着肖德俊，看着他可爱的爱人，直到他的傻笑被肖德俊不知何时拿在手里的花洒浇灭。肖德俊看着刘扬扬瞬间扁下去的脑袋，自己也笑出了声。

到底有什么更多呢？你的手，你的调皮，你的任性，你的一切一切。

只要是你的我都要罢了。

肖德俊今晚也躺在他的小羊怀中睡得安心而深沉。

END


End file.
